Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (僕たちは戦わない) ; Release Date : 2015.05.20 ; Label : Japan: ℗ You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: ℗ King Records Company Limited : South Korea: ℗ King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90337～8 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-337～8 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90339～40 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-339～40 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90341～2 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-341～2 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90343～4 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-343～4 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1190 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (僕たちは戦わない) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/B/C) Summer side / Selection 16 #* (Type-D) Barebare Bushi (バレバレ節) # #* (Type-A) "Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou (“ダンシ”は研究対象) #* (Type-B) Kafka to Dendenmu Chu! (カフカとでんでんむChu!) #* (Type-C) Kegarete iru Shinjitsu (汚れている真実) / Team 8 Senbatsu #* (Type-D) Kimi no Dai-ni shou (君の第二章) # Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/B/C) Summer side (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Barebare Bushi (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) "Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Kafka to Dendenmu Chu! (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Kegarete iru Shinjitsu (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Kimi no Dai-ni shou (off-vocal) ; DVD # Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai Music Video # #* (Type-A/B/C) Summer side Music Video #* (Type-D) Barebare Bushi Music Video # #* (Type-A) "Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou Music Video #* (Type-B) Kafka to Dendenmu Chu Music Video #* (Type-C) Kegarete iru Shinjitsu Music Video #* (Type-D) Kimi no Dai-ni shou Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai # Summer side # Deai no Hi, Wakare no Hi (出逢いの日、別れの日) # Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (off-vocal) # Summer side (off-vocal) # Deai no Hi, Wakare no Hi (off-vocal) Included Members '"Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (32 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center, Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Kaeun, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Minji, Kim Sihyeon, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee * Team 8: Iikubo Haruna '"Summer side"' Selection 16 (セレクション16) (16 Members) (Kamikokuryo Moe & Lee Naeun Centers) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim * Team K: Goto Moe, Kim Suyun * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Oh Hayoung * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee * Team 8: Iikubo Haruna '"Barebare Bushi"' * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Minji, Park Chorong '""Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou"' * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe * Team K: Goto Moe, Shimoguchi Hinana * Team B: Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata * Team 4: Min Karin '"Kafka to Dendenmu Chu!"' * Team A: Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren * Team K: Kato Kokoro, Kim Suyun, Wang Chingyi * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Kim Hyunjin '"Kegarete iru Shinjitsu"' Team 8 Senbatsu (チーム8選抜) (10 members) (Iikubo Haruna & Nakano Ikumi Centers) * Team 8: Gyoten Yurina, Iikubo Haruna, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi '"Kimi no Dai-ni shou"' (13 Members) (Kim Minji Center) * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Minji, Park Chorong * AKB48 Graduates: Ahn Heeyeon, Choi Sooyoung, Jeong Eunji, Kim Bora, Wendy Son '"Deai no Hi, Wakare no Hi"' (3 Members) (Oh Seunghee Center) * Team A: Oh Seunghee * Team B: Im Nayeon, Kim Sojung General Information Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai is the 40th single (42nd overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First Senbatsu of Iikubo Haruna and Uhm Jungwoo. * Kim Minji and Oh Seunghee's last Senbatsu and single. * Kimi no Dai-ni shou is Kim Minji's graduation song. * Deai no Hi, Wakare no Hi is Oh Seunghee's graduation song. * First single where not all of the Senbatsu members participate in the PV for the title track. ** The Media Senbatsu participated in the title track and its PV. ** The remaining members participated only in the title track. They participated in a different PV, Summer side, as Selection 16 * The music video is 12-minutes long. * This is the first AKB48 single (second 48 Group single) to achieve #1 on the Oricon charts for two consecutive weeks. * The covers of each edition depict scenes from the title track's PV. * Sold 1,472,375 copies on first day sales, the group's highest first day sales, until the release of Teacher Teacher. Category: AKB48 Singles